Raphael
by katelynx3x3
Summary: A better version of my first story(hopefully) Some people are more accepting than others. Kira doesn't see Raph as a monster like other people might she actually likes him, but just how much? for mature audience only!
1. Chapter 1

I woke suddenly gasping for air. I sat up quickly and looked around. Odd men surrounded me.

"W-who are you? Who am I?" I asked startled.

"Kraang is Kraang, you are War Machine. War Machine will follow Kraangs orders." One man said.

I nodded and got off the table I was laying on. That Kraang really talks funny, I wonder if all of them do...and why do they all look the same? They walk me down the hall keeping their eyes on my at all times. I guess I'll do what they say, they don't look too friendly.

"The one known as War Machine is now ready to speak with Kraang Prime." Kraang said to some guy standing in front of a door.

"Good, Kraang Prime will speak with the one known as War Machine."

We entered the room, there was a giant screen showing an incredibly disgusting pink blob. I get pushed up to the screen by one of the weird men.

"Good evening War Machine. I am Kraang Prime, the leader of all the Kraang. You were brought here to aid us in getting rid of the turtles."

Turtles? That seems odd...

"You will make sure they no longer ruin our plans and interfere with our research. I also need you to bring me April O'Neil. She is crucial to our plans. Do you understand War Machine?" Kraang Prime announced to me.

"Yes." I almost whispered.

"Good, send her out to hunt the turtles." Kraang Prime demanded.

They took me out of the room and forced me down the hall, then to another room.

"There are many weapons the Kraang will supply War Machine with, use them to hunt the ones known as the turtles."

I nodded and grabbed as many weapons as I could carry comfortably. Throwing stars, kunai, knives and two kama. I walked back to the man and he led me to yet another door.

"War Machine will now hunt the turtles for the Kraang." He said as he opened a door leading out side.

I looked at him, took a deep breath and stepped outside. Why am I hunting turtles? And who is this April person? Annnd what are they doing that they need me to help them? How am I suppose to help? Ugh all these questions and no answers. I guess I'll just wander around.

I started looking around at the huge buildings, all the lights, all the noise. This place is definitely colorful. I turned the corner to a play ground and I take a seat on the swing.

"Why don't I remember anything?" I asked myself. I mean I should be able to, right? But all I know is i woke up today. How did I get there? I looked at the night sky thinking over and over again what the possible answers to these questions could be. I stood back up and walked back to the streets. I walked down the mostly abandoned roads when I came across a raccoon in an alleyway. Aww, he's so cute! I walked over to him and he got frightened. He ran up the fire escape in the alley. "Wait little guy!" I said as I started to climb the fire escape too. Once I got to the top I looked around. I don't see him, the poor little guy, I hope he's ok. I went over to the other side of the building and sat on the edge looking over the city. I looked at my feet as I swung them against the side of the building. Wait! What was that? I slowly look over my shoulder, but there's nothing there. I then look over my other shoulder hoping there isn't some kind of creature going to eat me, but still nothing. I sigh in relief, but a moment too soon because I hear it again. I get up and walk toward the noise. Slowly, quietly I make my way. Then I see it! I throw my ninja stars as a reflex and I see something fall off the building. I walk over to the edge it fell over. Looking down I see nothing. Nothing but a dumpster! I jump off the roof and make my way over to the dumpster. I pull out one of my kama and quickly open the dumpster with my other hand ready to attack, but there's nothing but garbage. I hear another noise. Metal slamming. I turn quickly to see where the noise came from. A manhole...but how did it get past me? I look around again noticing a ledge that it may have clung to while I went right past it. "Damn." I could have done a better job. But what was it that I was after? I don't even know...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~

I looked at the man hole that moved behind my back seconds ago.

"Hmm...maybe next time..." I mumbled to myself.

I walked back to the building I came out of. I stood in front of the door, not quite sure what to do. I reached for the door knob when the door flung open and knocked me down. I land on my butt and look up at the man now standing in front of me.

"War Machine, have you already destroyed the ones known as the turtles for Kraang?" The "Kraang" asked me.

"I-I..no." I just mumbled.

"You must take out the ones known as the turtles for Kraang, then you may return to Kraang. Unless War Machine has gotten broken? Should Kraang take you to be fixed?"

My eyes shot open thinking about what that could possibly mean. "No! No no no no. I'm just fine! Ha ha ha...I'll um go get those turtles now." I said in a panic. I turned and ran after that. I did not want to be "fixed".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After wandering some more I actually came across a turtle! I found it in a less populated area with murky water, but...to kill this little thing? I sighed and walked back to the city carrying the turtle with me. I made my way through the city and came across a bench. Day was breaking and I was getting tired, so I sat down on the bench and put the little turtle next to me. Maybe I'll keep this one and force it to tell me where the rest of the turtles are. I look at the turtle again with a pout then look at the sky. How can I hurt this little guy, he's so...where'd he go? I look and he's just gone...

"Little turtle? Where'd you go?" I asked looking around when I noticed him walking toward the street. "Oh no! Little turtle! Don't go that way!" I yelled rushing after him. I reached down to grab him when he fell. He fell right through the grate leading into the sewer. "Oh no..." I frowned. "Well, I have to stop him. Those are my orders." So I walked over to the nearest manhole and pried it open and climbed down, not really caring who sees. The smell was overbearing, almost bad enough to make you vomit on the spot, but I keep going. When I get to the ground I look around. It's very dimly lit and hard to see anything, but my eyes adjust slightly over time. "Little turtle." I call out. "Where are you? I need you." Maybe it's best I don't find him. I could tell that Kraang he escaped. I sighed.

Then I hear her. I hear talking. What could possibly make someone want to come down here unless they had to find an escaping turtle? I hid in the nearest side tunnel as the voice got closer. Another voice. I can't quite make out the words, but they're getting close.

"So you really think he's ok?" The first words I could make out.

"Yeah, he's gotta be." A male voice said. "Don't worry April, I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll find your dad and rescue him from the Kraang."

~"You will make sure they no longer ruin our plans and interfere with our research. I also need you to bring me April O'Neil. She is crucial to our plans."~ April...And just like that a switch in my mind flipped and I attacked. I pulled out my kama and went for the girl. I need her probably alive but no one said uninjured. If she fights back I might not stand a chance, I gotta get the jump on her. I slice at her legs, but I'm blocked by a...stick? I sweep my leg around knocking the girl, April, down.

"April!" A shrill sounding voice yells.

I gotta take him out too. I'm not gunna get anywhere if he can block me. So I go for the male's head. He ducks so I aim lower slicing at him with my kama. He rolls backward and throws shuriken at me, but I dodge them by jumping left then right and I ran straight at him. He grabs me and throws me into the water. I get up as soon as my body will let me, but by the time I'm back up they're gone. I walk back to the walk way out of the water, and try to shake off the idea of what was in that water. Bleghhh. I decide to walk around a little more through the sewers. If I found her here once I can do it again. Not only that but there's got to be a reason she was down here, right? I mean like I said before why would anyone in their right mind wanna come down here? Plus maybe I'll find some cleaner water down here to rinse off with. So I head off in the direction the two voices came from.


	3. Chapter 3

_hi sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter, i had 2 ferrets and i had to put one down, so i wasn't feeling too inspired. but im back and hopefully can write more chapters sooner._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found a pipe that was pouring out what seems like clean water, so I tried to wash off all of the..what ever it was I was thrown into. I make sure to get my hair extra wet, I can barely stand the stench anymore. I keep walking in the same direction until I get to a hall that led me to some kind of tracks. I peak around the corner looking down the tracks. I see nothing but tracks both ways. I jump down onto the tracks and just stand there in the middle contemplating which direction to go. I look left. I look right. I closed my eyes and decided. Left.

After an almost agonizing amount of time walking, I start to hear noises. I stop to listen. Rumbling. I run and jump onto the ledge and back up flat against the wall. I wait for the rumbling to get closer. I see lights, and they're getting closer. I try to decide whether or not I should try to hitch a ride on what ever is headed this way. I remember how long I've been walking, and how long I could hear the rumbling...ugh that seems like a long way before I get anywhere. So I do it. I jump onto the vehicle barreling down the tracks. I land on it with a thump and hold on tight. I can hear voices coming from the hatch that's slightly cracked open on the top. I slide myself over toward the hatch.

"You can't tell me you didn't hear that." Someone said.

"I think you're going crazy. You're hearing things." Another voice said.

I hear something coming closer. I shift myself down the side, and grab on to a rail on the side. I hear the hatch open.

"I don't see anything man."

We go over an unexpected bump and I lose some of my grip. I scramble to get my grip back and not plummet to my death, but I hit my elbow on the side.

"Raph!"

"Yeah." The one that opened the hatch replied.

I hear him climbing out of the hatch and making his way to the side I'm on. Who ever this Raph is, I can take him down. I'll just steal this vehicle, it will definitely make getting around easier. I press myself as flat against the side as I can. Watching, waiting. I see a hand reach over to the side, immediately I grab it and pull. He falls slightly, but grabs the bar I'm holding. He was too heavy for my to throw him down hard enough. I never considered that, and now I'm gunna pay for it. I kick and he grabs my foot and holds it. I look at him and all I can do is stop. Frozen in confusion. I may not have any memory, but this, what ever he is, just doesn't seem right. I just look at him in somewhat shock. What the hell is he? He gives me a strange look, as if to say, what the hell are you looking at?

"What the hell are you?" I freaked out a little, not really sure what will happen next.

"I'm a turtle. What the hell are you doing on our shell raiser?"

"Turtle...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I gotta say thank you to all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I have alot of ideas, i just hope they come out the right way, but your encouragement really helps! and a big thanks to stormraven333 for your comment about my pet. i appreciate the sympathy. well heres your chapter! enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you here? And who are you?" The thing asks.

"I'm here to kill you." I threw a punch at his face.

He tried to dodge but I still got him in the neck, though I hit part of his shell and cut myself on it.

"Oh bring it on sweet heart!" He throws my foot around me and kicks me in the stomach. I wince but grab his shoulder and push myself up onto the roof of the vehicle. He follows flipping himself onto the top. He comes at me, throwing a punch at my head, I duck and leg sweep him. He falls on his side, but wraps his legs around mine and makes me fall. I use my arms to break my fall, he puts his foot on my back.

"Raph, what is going on here?" Someone comes out of the hatch. I can't see him, I'm faced the wrong direction.

"All taken care of bro." He replied.

"Let me go!" I demand. If he would just get his disgusting foot off me I could beat him. I was told to kill the turtles and I will.

"Nooo way little lady, I wanna know what you're doing here."

"I told you already. I'm here to kill you."

"Riighht. Hey Leo! Bring me some rope!" He yells down.

Next thing I know I'm being tied up and blind folded.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes other wise you'll see where we live, and out lair is a secret base."

That's the guy from the sewer before, where I found April. I'll just bide my time, and strike when the time is right.

The strange contraption we were traveling in finally stopped. I almost couldn't take it anymore. Sitting in one spot. Not being able to stretch out my tied up arms and legs. Having to listen to their_ annoying_ arguing.

They pull me up and throw me against a wall. One of them pulls off the blind fold. I give them a glare, that is until I notice that they're all not...human. My heart races.

"What, are you gunna eat me or something?"

"What eww!" The smallest one yelled.

"We don't eat people." The one I was fighting spat.

"Listen, uh, ma'am, we just wanna know what you want with us." One of them said.

"I was ordered to kill 'The ones known as turtles'." I told them. I looked at them all, they all wear masks of different colors. Smallest one in orange. Tallest, and scrawniest, one in purple. The ones in blue and red were about the same height, one slightly taller, but the red one was a little thicker in muscle. I took a good look at the one I lost to. No wonder I couldn't throw him off. He looks pretty strong.

"The Kraang?" The purple masked one asked.

"So, what the fuck are you?" I asked still freaked out.

"I told you already! We're turtles!" The red masked one said.

"No, I held a turtle before. And I thought I was suppose to kill that, but clearly you four are my target. I mean why would anyone want a monstrosity like you running around."

"That's it!"

"Raph! Calm down." He took a deep breath. "She's just a stupid human."

I glared again. "The Kraang will take you down, and I'll be there to watch you fall."

"Whoa dude, that's like really messed up. I mean the Kraang are trying to take you're world."

"Mikey's right, why are you going against your own kind?" The one in blue asked

"The Kraang is my kind." I replied.

They all looked at each other. "Maybe she was brain washed by them?" The purple one added.

"So what do we do great leader?" The red one said sarcastically.

"I'm not sure, there's no way a human would want to help the Kraang take over their world, right? Maybe she is brain washed."

"Maybe we can show her they aren't what she thinks they are."

That's when I struck. When they were distracted. I cut open the rope with my concealed knife and attacked!


	5. Chapter 5

I went for the smallest one, I was able to knock him over. I rushed over to more open space in the middle of the room. They were right behind me. I noticed the stairs hanging from the ceiling. They look like they haven't been used in decades, but I jump onto them anyway. I throw shuriken at them, but it wasn't much of a surprise. They dodged them easily. I looked around for an exit. The only one I could see was being blocked by the tallest one. Out of no where I was tackled. I fell all the way down to the ground with him on top of me. I kicked him up off me, less effective than I hoped, but I still got him off me.

"What is going on in here!?" A stern voice yelled from a corner of the room.

I looked at what made the noise and it was a giant talking rat. I stopped and stared. "This...this isn't normal right? I should be weird-ed out right?" I looked at everyone around me and decided this isn't the time to contemplate whether or not this is weird. I run for the door the rat man came out of. He tried to stop me with his staff, but I leaped over it. As I made it into the room I noticed the rain grate on the ceiling. A way out. I run toward the wall and jump against it then jump against the tree and reach for the grate. I grab onto it. Nothing happens, I just hang there. What the hell. I need to get out of here and this is my exit, how do I open it? I swing my body trying to make it open.

"What are you doing?"

I look down at the red masked one. "Trying to get out of here." I snap.

"Well that's not gunna work." The purple mask said.

"Must be a push then." I mumbled.

"No, that doesn't open." The blue one said.

I drop to the ground and back up against the wall.

"Listen, we're not going to hurt you. You have it all wrong. You are a human, humans live on Earth. The Kraang want to take the Earth from the humans, therefore the Kraang wants to take the Earth from you. They're using you and they will eventually end up killing you." The blue one explained.

"I don't need your lies. Let me go." I demanded.

"I thought this was where you wanted to be. You wanted to come here and kill us." The red one said.

I glared at him. "Are you kidding? I can't take you all on at once!" I admitted. "Maybe two or three of you." I smirked. "But I know when to run. It's just unfortunate that your house is so screwy I can't find a way out."

"Trust me ma'am, you shouldn't trust the Kraang. They will betray you!" The blue one again, trying to convince me. "Listen, I will let you go. I'll make sure you won't get hurt and you make it to the surface. Just think about what we told you. The Kraang is not on your side. Ok?" He extended his hand to me to shake.

I cross my arms "Just show me the way out."

He takes me to the surface. "I hope we can be friends one day."

"It's my job to kill you. I don't think we could ever be friends."

He went back to his sewer as I walked back to the place I came from.


	6. Chapter 6

I knocked on the door of the big building I came from. I'm worn out. Kraang answers.

"War Machine. What is it that Kraang can do for you?"

"Kraang, I found the turtles you wanted me to destroy. Unfortunately I was out numbered, I had to retreat. I need rest, and after I get that I will go back and hunt those turtles down." I told Kraang, hoping he won't be mad for my failure.

All he did was open the door for me. I walk in and he leads me to a room with a couch. It looks some what comfortable. I lay down and try to fall asleep.

I stepped out side into the big city once again. It was dark again. I wandered through the dark ally ways and tall buildings. I heard a commotion coming from the top of an apartment building down the road. Hmm maybe I'll go check it out. I run down the road, quickly but quietly. I climb the side of the building and peak my head over the edge. It's them! Those turtles! What should I do? They're fighting ninjas dressed in black, but why?

I watch them as they finish off the ninjas in black.

"Pff, I think these foot ninja are getting weaker."

"Yeah that wasn't much of a fight huh?"

I threw a knife at one of them from the edge. It gets him right in the arm.

"OW!" The one in purple yells.

I climb over the edge and throw more knives. This time missing.

"Its her! Umm what's her name?" The one in blue asks.

"I know! I'll giver her a name!" The orange one says.

"War Machine. My name is War Machine." I tell them.

"Aww mann I wanted to name you!" He complains.

"Sorry, but I'm not a pet." I laugh. "You're the ones that should be pets."

"That's it!" The red one attacks. I grab his arms and roll onto my back doing a backward somersault with him on top of me then kicking him over the edge.

"Get her!" The blue one yells.

They all attack. I grab the purple ones staff as he swung it at me and push it into his gut. The orange one swings his nun chucks at me and I pull out my kama and hook the chain and pull it out of his hands. I use it to hit him with his own weapon. Then I use it to block the blue ones sword attack. I throw away the nun chuck and block his attacks with my kamas. I hear someone coming from behind and I duck. The red one missed me and hit his brother. Then I kick my foot upward hitting the purple one in the face. knocking him on the ground. The orange one hit me with his other nun chuck in the shoulder and I grab his arm and twist it around his back.

"Ow ow ow!" He complained.

"Why are you here!? You're fighting the wrong side!" The blue one said.

"I told you it is my mission to destroy you. I can't return until I have completed my mission. I was made only to kill you." I told them.

"But you know it's wrong right?"

"Doesn't matter if it's right or wrong. It's why I was made. I have to fulfill my mission."

"Let my brother go!" One of them yelled as he surprise attacked me with a kick from behind. I fell on top of the orange one then rolled off him.

He ran back to his brothers as they retreated. I can't get a good enough attack in to take one of them out, but I at least was able to do some damage. Enough to make them want to run. What I need to do I find a time when its just one or two of them alone. Then I'd have my shot.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the great comments! you guys are great! Keep reading! this story is gunna have some big twists and turns =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As days went on I watched them. They always come out at night. I quietly followed them every night. Studying their movements, learning what route they take to get home, and which manhole they normally come from. Where they like to hang out and play. I'm usually able to keep them from noticing me, but once in a while I'll slip up, and I know they heard me, but they don't attack, or do anything. They just ignore me.

Sometimes I feel like maybe they're right about the Kraang. Maybe I should just leave this city and start a new life. Abandon the Kraang and everything I really know. Only problem is I don't know where I'd even begin. Lately I've been sleeping on rooftops. I made a little nest for myself above one of the apartment buildings near the turtles usual manhole entrance. I usually sleep during the day so when the turtles come out I'm awake to follow them. One of these days one of them will come out alone, at least I hope.

I wake up in my makeshift bed. I look up at the thin curtain I draped over a pole so the sun doesn't bother me while I sleep. I get up from the small pile of quilts I stole from a thrift store, someone left them outside to be picked up later. I stretch my arms and legs then walk over to the edge of the building where I can keep an eye on the manhole the turtles come out of. The sun had just started to set when I made my way over to the edge. I sat there for a while thinking about my life. Why am I here? Why am I required to follow the Kraangs demands? They may have created me, but nothing is making me listen to them. I did that on my own. I mean do I really care if they complete their goal? And why am I the only female? Why do I have to be the one to-Wait somethings happening.

They're here. I watch the turtles climb out of the manhole. Since I started following them I've learned their names and personalities. The blue one is the leader. He's cunning and bold. Leonardo. The purple one is the smartest, he usually had some kind of gadget on hand and likes to dig through junk yards for parts. Donatello. The orange one is goofy and laid back. Always trying to have fun. Michelangelo. And lastly there's the red one. He seems to always be looking for a fight, sometimes with his own brothers. He's rough, tough, and doesn't hold back. At least he tries not to. I've seen Leonardo stop him from going too far before.

I tried to listen in on their conversation below me. "Alright guys we've gotta figure out where the world wide genome project is."

I quietly followed them to the building, keeping my distance. I hear them whispering about how this building looks "Kraangy" and realize this might be the perfect time to strike. The Kraang will be there to help if I need it right? They enter this room with samples of DNA and mutagen. I've come to learn what mutagen is through the turtles talking about it when they're roaming out side. It changes people, animals, anything living into some kind of disastrous creature. I've never actually seen it though.

"Gotcha!"

I look from the shadows and see Raphael taking down some girl. Only to be knocked down by her. They attack each other and argue back and forth until Leonardo sets off an alarm. That's it! This is my chance! I jump out from my hiding spot, hoping this girl will help me take them down. Maybe she's like me, maybe the Kraang sent her to kill the turtles too. I land between them and my Kraang allies. I smirk knowing I've finally won. All the waiting finally will pay off. I smirk as my allies begin to fire at the turtles. Unfortunately for me the girl jumps at one of the Kraang and knocks him down. I ignore her. She is not my target. I run for Leonardo. He seems to be so distracted already. I slice at him with my kama but he ducks. I dodge his kick to my stomach by flipping over him and kicking him on the side. Someone attacks me from behind. I grab the staff headed for my head and use it to fling its wielder around me throwing him against a wall. I go for Raphael next. I throw a kick at his head and he ducks I land behind him and go for his legs next. He jumps and front rolls away from me, then he turns around and throws shuriken at me. I jump against the wall next to me propelling me higher than I could normally jump and land in front of him, slicing at him with my kama. He blocks with his sais, till I kick him in the chest and he slides back ward. That's when the Kraang come in with some back up. They're cornered now.

"We're trapped!" Leo yells.

"No you're trapped." The girl says back at him. "What happens if I do this." She states more than asks.

Moving her finger over a button Leonardo yells "Don't do that!"

The Kraang next to me says "Highly undesirable outcome."

Well, that doesn't sound good. I don't think I like this girl. She presses the button and the rooms starts beeping and the DNA samples at being mixed with the mutagen. All I do is watch and prepare for what might happen next.

What comes out is probably the nastiest thing I've ever seen. The Kraang turn their guns on the beast that came out and I look for a weak spot to attack. I attack, but I just get thrown. I land on one of the turtles. I'm disoriented for a minute, but when I realize what's going on Leonardo has taken down the monster. The turtle I landed on now had me in his grasp. I pushed him off me and backed up into a bad spot.

"Watch out!" Someone yells, I think it's the red one. I get hit by something falling from the ceiling as the building around up goes up in flames. Leonardo must have caused it when he killed that monster. I don't remember much after that. I wake up in my nest of old tattered blankets. Confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews as always! it really helps keep me inspired to write more! =) thanks for reading! enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph's POV

"Watch out!" I yelled. The ceiling was collapsing and she walked right into the fall zone.

"We gotta get out of here!"

"Leo! What about her?" I asked digging the girl out of a pile of cement.

"Hurry up and grab her, this place is coming down!" My brother yelled to me.

I picked her up carefully and followed my brothers to an exit. Once we got outside I made sure she was still breathing. I tried to stop her, but she just kept pulling away. I know she's the enemy, but there's something about her. I couldn't let her die there, even if it made sense to just leave her there.

"So what do we do about the Kraang's little helper here?" I asked.

"We'll take her home." Leo said. I nodded.

As we made our way back I noticed something on my arm.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled.

I handed her over to Leo for a second and checked my arm. It was blood, but I had no scratches. It must be from her.

"I think she's bleeding." I stated.

"Bleeding a lot." Donnie said.

"Do you think we should help her?" I asked not sure.

"Well if we don't I'm sure she will die." Donnie said after examining her head.

We all looked at Leo. "Uh well I feel like leaving her to die is morally wrong. Donnie, do you think you can seal the wound?"

"Yeah, but I'll need a few things from home. I'll run ahead and meet you at her, uh, home?" Donnie said as he ran ahead of us.

When we made it to her small pile of blankets she calls home I laid her down trying not to make anything worse. After a while of waiting Donnie came back with the supplies needed to stop the bleeding. He cleaned it, then stitched it together and bandaged it up.

"She should be alright." Donnie said not sounding very confident.

My brothers and I were about to head home, but before I left I made sure she'd stay warm and put another blanket over her. I know blood loss makes you cold. I just hope I don't regret helping her.


	9. Chapter 9

War Machine's POV

I sit up in my bed. Ugh my head is killing me. What happened last night? I shut my eyes for a moment trying to recall. I remember the Kraang, and the turtles, and that monster. That's right. I was trying to get away from him, then something hit me. Rocks, or something. I touched my head. There's a bandage? After those rocks fell I have no idea what happened, but someone saved me. Maybe the Kraang? I figure this would probably be a good time to give them a visit. I head back to the Kraang's building. After I enter a Kraang takes me to see another Kraang and next thing I know they're strapping me to a table! I try not to panic. I trust them. Right? I shake the thoughts from my head and wait for them to do what ever it is they do. They bring out a needle and I bite my lip in anticipation. Once they administer the shot I pass out. I don't remember anything after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up on the same table I remember falling asleep on, but I am no longer strapped down to it. I get off the table and walk to the exit. I feel a lot different. It's really weird. I'm just about to leave when I'm interrupted.

"The one known as War Machine is needed for an agreement with the one known as Shredder." He said to me.

All I do is raise my eye brow and follow him. He takes me to a van and we go off somewhere. I have no clue what's going on, but I hope I'm not in some kind of trouble.

Once we pull up and enter the building we arrived at I'm brought to this menacingly tall and freaky looking man. The Kraang tells me he is the one known as Shredder.

"Good, you brought the girl." He says to the Kraang.

"Yes, the one known as War Machine was being prepared by Kraang for the one known as Shredder so he may use her as a weapon for Kraang against the ones known as turtles."

"Karai! Take her to her room." Shredder demanded.

A girl comes from out of the shadows and tells me to follow her. I look at the Kraang I came here with and decide I probably should do as I'm told.

"So, what's your name." She asks. There's something weirdly familiar about her.

"War Machine." I answer.

"That's your name? Hah weird."

"Well I guess it's more of a title."

"So do you like being called War Machine?"

"Not particularly."

"Well how about I give you a real name?" She offers.

I look at her questioningly. "Alright, go for it."

"How about Kira. It means dark."

I shrug. "Kira it is."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the really short chapters, but I did write 2 of them. I just wanted to keep Raph's POV and War Machine's (Kira's) POV separate. thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapters! I just wanna let you all know that sometimes I post 2 in one night, so don't get confused by missing a chapter! I don't always do this but like yesterday I wrote chapter 8 in raphs pov and 9 in warmachines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I enter a room with a couple other people. We're suppose to be planning an attack for the turtles. There's a giant dog man thing, and a fish with robotic legs. This place is super weird. The girl that gave me the name Kira joined the room. I learned her name is Karai. There's a handful of other regular foot soldiers in the room as well. Shredder enters behind Karai.

"We have been working on a strategy to capture the turtles and destroy Hamato. It is now time to put our plan into motion."

I'm not sure who Hamato is, but this guy is really in to making him suffer. Either way, it's my mission to follow Shredders command. He explains the plan and everyone agrees and memorizes their position. First things first. I have to lure the turtles out.

I run all over New York trying to just get a glimpse of the turtles. I get to a small park when I finally spot them. They're on a building on the other side of the park. I swiftly get over to the building. I watch them as they judge each others skate board tricks. I climb over the buildings edge and walk in on their game.

"Hello boys."

"What are you doin here?" Raphael asks me.

"Well I was thinking. You were telling me all about how the Kraang is bad and blah blah blah. I thought maybe you were right. Maybe I should join your side."

"You're not serious are you?" Leonardo asks.

"As a heart attack." I reply.

"Yeheah!" Michelangelo cheers. "I got a new human friend!"

"So what made you change your mind?" Donatello asked.

"Well I um."

"Was it cause we patched you up when the roof fell on you?" He interrupted.

"You did that?" I mumbled to myself. "Um yeah. The Kraang didn't help me, so why should I help them?" I said unsure how I feel now.

Should I go through with this? Or should I go back and pretend I didn't find them. I sighed.

"Well look what we have here!" Karai yelled from another building with her "henchmen" behind her.

They jump in and attack the brothers. I stand off in a corner and watch, when Karai comes up behind me and tells me to get into position. I nod and take my spot on a higher ledge. The Foot corner the brothers against the adjacent building I'm standing at the top of. I pull out my knife.

"Kira now!" She yells to me.

I leap from the building. Coming down on the unaware turtles. When they finally see me it's too late for them to dodge. I'm aimed for Raph. He uses his shell to try to block my attack. I stab my knife into his shell and fly toward the foot ninja waiting to attack. I knock Karai and Xever (the fish robot thing..) over, along with some other Foot soldiers.

"Ughh. Kira what happened!?" Karai asked. "You missed, and now they're getting away! After them!" She screams.

We all spread out. Looking for any sight of the turtles. I run through the streets, looking into each ally. I stop when I see a shadow in an ally way. I just look at the figure, and I'm pretty sure he's looking at me. He climbs into the sewer as I watch him vanish. I hear someone coming up next to me. I look and it's Karai.

"No sign. Sorry Karai. I failed you."


	11. Chapter 11

So heres the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks again for the reviews I love reading them! =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I return with Karai to their hideout.

"Father. They got away."

"What! This is unacceptable!" He screams at us.

"I am sorry father! Everything was going as planned until Kira was thrown off and they got away while we were down!" She tried to explain.

"You're all failures! Especially you!" He moved really close to my face with a glare.

"I'm sorry." I said as I stood my ground, not flinching at his menacing looks.

"Sorry!?" He yelled. Then without warning he sliced my cheek with one of his blades. "Sorry about your face." He said mockingly.

I didn't flinch, which maybe if I would have I wouldn't have this cut. But I almost growled at him I was so furious. How dare he? Does he think he can punish me because I missed? He isn't my creator. Why should I be obliged to obey him!? The Kraang left me here to follow this jerk, I'm not so sure these are the right people to be wasting my talents on.

I storm back to my room and slam the door shut. I lean against the door for a moment, waiting to see if he says anything else about me. I only hear him yell at the rest of the Foot members that failed. I sigh. I go to my bed and lay down. I look up out the window just above my head. The moon is full. Hmm I could go for some fresh air. I quietly crack the window open, just enough for me to squeeze out. I run to the ally way across the street and climb that building so they don't catch me on camera. When I get to the top I just wander the roof tops, jumping from roof to roof, thinking about what I should do with my life. Maybe I will leave. Maybe I'll just keep walking until I get to the next city. Try to find a life there. I keep going until I get back to my little sanctuary I made for myself out of blankets. They look slummy, and run down, I mean more than usual. I must not have been here for a long time. I begin to gather some of the things that are still useful, when I hear something behind me. I pull out my kama quickly and hold it up to the person behind me, right against his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Raph's POV

I look up and see War Machine on her way down, right toward me, wielding a knife. I duck using my shell on my back for protection, maybe it wont cut deep enough to do real damage. She lands on my back and suddenly jumps off kinda lopsidedly. She lands right on top of Karai and some other foot soldiers. This is our chance to run! We leap off the building and head for the nearest man hole in an ally way. As were hurrying down the hole I see her. War Machine, she lied to us, tricked us. Made a fool of us. I suppose what else could I expect from a kunoichi, they're special skill is deception, just like Karai. Only She wasn't a part of the Foot clan before. She was just helping the Kraang, which sounds bad, but who in there right mind would help them? She most likely could be persuaded, but not anymore.

I waited for my brothers to get in first, but now here she is. I know she can see me, just by the way she's looking at me, but she isn't moving. Just staring at me. I stare back at her for a moment until I hear someone else coming down the road. I get in the hole and push the cover back over it. I wait a moment on the ladder, listening.

"No sign. Sorry Karai. I failed you." I hear coming from the girl that just looked me in the eyes.

* * *

><p>"You're not listening to me!" I yelled.<p>

"You're not listening to yourself!" Leo argued back. "She literally stabbed you in the back!"

"Well yeah, but it was shallow, she barely even broke through. Just enough for the knife to stick." I explained. "Besides, she saw me. She stared at me then lied to Karai. That's gotta count for something."

"Raph I'm telling you. She's not what you think. I fell for it once too, and look what happened. I know what it's like to be in your position, but we helped her, and she betrayed us. She's just like Karai. No matter how much you wish she wasn't, she's still our enemy."

"Leo's right, we can't trust her. Not anymore." Donnie added.

"You guy's are idiots! I'm gunna go find her, and prove you wrong!" I growled as I stormed out of our home.

"Raph wait!" Leo yelled after me. I just ignored him.


	13. Chapter 13

Raph's POV

I get to our usual spot where we enter the surface. I put my hand on the ladder, am I sure I wanna do this? The Foot could still be up there looking for me...Maybe I'll just go to her old home. She hasn't been there in a long time. Actually I haven't even seen her in months. I thought maybe she was just getting really good at following us without us knowing, but for some reason I doubt that now.

I begin to climb the ladder. Once I get to the top I look at the building she use to live on. I get to the top and see a figure by her stuff. I quietly walk over to the figure when it pulls out a weapon and puts it against my neck.

I tense my muscles, ready to react. I look at her.

"What do you want?" She demands to know.

"Huh. What are the odds you'd actually be here?" I ask rhetorically. She looks away from me, then puts her knife away. "So...you did let us go."

She turns her head back to me. "Let you go?" She laughs.

"If you didn't, then why didn't you just cut my throat? This would be your best chance to actually try to take me out. Not that you actually could or anything."

She smirked. "You think I couldn't take you down if I wanted to?" She mocked.

"Yes. Yes I do." I stated.

"Oh yeah?" She furrowed her brow

"Yeah." I got in her face.

She smirked again then grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back, but I moved to quick for it to trap me. I turned my wrist to grab a hold of her wrist and pulled her down. She put her legs around mine and twisted her hips making me fall to the ground. She puts her foot on my chest like she's beaten me. I grab her foot and pull. She loses balance and falls nest to me. I roll on top of her pinning her down. My hands on her shoulders. I feel her squirming trying to get out of my grasp, but she can't budge me.

"See. Told ya I'm better than you." I rubbed in.

"You got lucky." I smirked at her. I got up off her and offered her a hand.

"So why are you here anyway?" She asked.

"I knew you weren't as bad as you made yourself out to be."

She sighed. "I guess I just don't have the guts to actually take someone down."

"Listen. I know you're not bad. The Kraang's just got you thinking that that's what you're suppose to do but-"

"I know." She interrupted. "I'm leaving. I'll find somewhere else to live. Far away from here. Where the Kraang, and Shredder won't be able to find me." She tells me as she walks toward the edge of the building. The light from the streets shine on her face.

"What happened?" I asked when I notice it. There's a big cut on her left cheek.

"Shredder did t'it when he found out I let you go." She says solemnly, touching the cut.

"What!? I'll make him pay for that!" I said furiously punching my fist into my hand.

"Ha! You may have taken me down, but there's no way you could beat Shredder. Some how he's just too strong. It's kinda ridiculous." She complained while sitting on the ledge.

"Hm. I guess you're kinda right." I muttered, sitting down next to her.

"You know, I guess you're not so bad after all." She said.

"Oh yeah? I remember a time when you called me a monster."

Her eyes widened in some surprise. "Heh, yeah sorry about that. I was hoping you'd forget." She smiled.

"Well we don't get a whole lot of compliments. I guess I should be use to it by now."

She gave me a dirty look. "You don't get use to being called a monster. And you shouldn't ever have to."

"So, you're really gunna leave?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have no where else to go, and if I stay here the Kraang or Shredder will find me and who knows what'll happen then."

"You could..stay with us." I offer, not really knowing how well that will go with my brothers.

"Heh stay with you? In the sewers...I don't think your brothers like me very much."

"Uh well, they'd just have to deal with it. You'll be our ally, and they'll learn to like you." I offered. I felt like she'd be an awesome ally. Plus she could spy on the Kraang for us. I'll have to convince her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Listen. I have a plan." Raphael said to me.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" I ask.

"What if I told you there's a way for you to take the Kraang down and convince my brothers you're on our side?"

"I'd ask where do we start."

He smirked. "I think you should go back to the Kraang."

"What?" I asked confused.

"We can trick the Kraang into thinking you're on their side, then when their backs are turned you'll steal their plans and take them down on the inside." He explained.

"Hm, I suppose that could work. I'm just not sure how the Kraang will react to me being there. They left me with Shredder. What if they bring me back to him?"

"Then I'll be there to stop them."

* * *

><p>We talked for the remainder of the night about our plan, working out the details. When the sun started to come up we gathered my things and decided to go back into the sewers and tell his brothers about our plan.<p>

We walked through the sewers making our way to their home.

"So do you think they'll be mad that you brought me back to your home?"

"Uhh, well, it doesn't matter, they'll just have to deal with it. But uh, you should hang back a little when we get there."

"Heh, that's what I thought." I laughed.

Once we got close he went ahead and I waited for him around the corner.

"Everyone must be asleep. Come on." He waved me over. I followed close behind him, stepping quietly. He brought me to his room.

"So uh, you can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll just sleep on the floor. I'll talk to my brothers tomorrow. I just hope they don't attack you."

"Thanks." I smirked. "Good night Raphael." I said as I snuggled into the pillow.

"Good night." He said back, laying on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, uh, War Machine. Wake up." I was nudged.<p>

"Mmmm wha? What's up?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"My brothers are up. I'm gunna go talk to them. I want you to wait for me. I'll come get you ok?"

"Mmm, mhmm sure." I mumbled again. "Wait. My name isn't War Machine." I said finally realizing what he said.

"What? I didn't know you had another name."

"Karai gave it to me. It's Kira."

"Kira huh? You wanna keep a name Karai gave to you?"

"It's the first real name I had. I'll keep it."

He smiled at me and walked out of the room. I heard loud arguing after a moment. Then he came back. "Ok, you can come out."

I walked with him into the main room.

"Raph I can't believe you brought her here!" Leonardo yelled.

"If it helps, I woulda hurt you by now if I was gunna." I told him.

"It doesn't."

"Seriously guys she's gunna help us."

"How can we be sure?" Donatello asked.

"I guess you just have to trust me. I'm going back to the Kraang today, so you won't have to worry about me for long."

"Right, Raph told us about your plan." Leonardo said.

"If you really do intend to help us grab every thing you can find that looks like this." Donatello said showing me a small metal rectangle. I examined it.

"I'll keep an eye open. Is there anything else I should look for?" I asked.

"Well there is a purple glowing crystal that is a power source for their portal. If you could bring that back I would have no more doubt in you."

"Yeah, if we got that power source back the Kraang would be set back so far." Leonardo added.

I nodded. "I'll do my best. You ready Raphael?" He nodded.

"Hey we're coming with." Leonardo said.

"You-you are?" I asked confused.

"They said it's the only way they'd let me go with you." He explained.

"Ok then, let's go."

"Yeah! Let's go beat some bots!" Michelangelo squealed in excitement.

* * *

><p>We stopped a block away from the TCRI building. "Ok, shoot this off if you get into any trouble. I'm sure you'll be able to get outside with your skills." Donatello said handing me a flare.<p>

I nodded and ran off to the building.

* * *

><p>I know a kinda boring chapter but its important! don't worry more to come! thanks for reading!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I walked into the TCRI building and was greeted by Kraang. They didn't seem to be particularly suspicious. I went to the elevator thinking about where I might find some of those metal rectangles. They told me earlier that the very top is where they found the last one, but the air is unbreathable for anyone other than those from dimension x. I took a deep breath and hit the button for the top floor anyway. It asked for verification. I wasn't sure if it'd work but I tried it anyway. I put my eye up to the scanner.

"That which is know as access is granted to Kraang." The scanner says to me.

"Great the computer thinks I'm a Kraang."

I wait for the elevator to stop. When the doors open I see a green fog. I hold my breath remembering the warning the turtles gave me. I run in looking around quickly. The Kraang notice me right away.

"Why is the one known as War Machine not in the place the Kraang told the one known as War Machine to be?"

What do I do. I have to tell them a good reason for why I'm here, but I can't breathe.

"I was ordered by Kraang Prime to bring a power cell to the 13th floor for testing." I tried not to use the last of my breath, but I needed air desperately! But this Kraang will get suspicious if I leave now. I can't help it I take in a breath. I don't choke like I thought I would. It doesn't seem any different than the air outside other than the green fog. Did they lie to me? I ignore the thought. I have to convince this Kraang to let me go.

"Kraang must inquire Kraang Prime about this."

I nodded. He turned and walked to the elevator. After he was gone I ran over to an area where there was no Kraang at the moment. I looked around and saw some of those rectangles Donatello showed me. They were plugged in to a computer. I removed them and stuffed them in my pocket, but what if this isn't enough. I decided. I'm going to take out all the Kraang here. I sprung into action. There was only 8 in the room. Two were in their robotic bodies and the other six were in their floating oval things. I took the ones in bodies down first. I stabbed their backs and pulled the Kraang out before they could do anything. I threw them in the elevator and stabbed the control pad. It no longer will open on its own, but I can pull it open. I run over to the other Kraang the just became aware what I've done. I grab one and throw it at another. Then throw one of my kama at one. One attacks me, I jump over it doing a front flip and throw a shuriken at it. When I land, I land on one of the Kraang and break the floating thing. Only one left. I grab my kama back from the one I threw it at, and hack the last one left in half. I then take the Kraang that were in the room into the elevator.

I look throughout the room. I see the portal and notice the glowing crystal next to it. That's gotta be what Donatello was talking about. I run up to it and pull it out of the holder. I then run back to the computers when I hear the alarms go off. I grab every metal rectangle I can find and run toward a window. I kick the window multiple times until it finally breaks. I angle the flare out the window. I shoot it off hoping they somehow can save me. I have a bunch of metal things in my pocket and a glowing purple thing in my hand. I climb out of the window onto the ledge. It's so windy I almost fall. I grab onto the broken glass steadying myself. I see the turtles probably 20 stories below me on a building about a block away. How is that suppose to help? I hear the elevator being opened. I look behind me at the Kraang coming into the room. I look back at the turtles. What...what are they doing? They're shooting something at me. It hits the building about three stories below me. It looks like a zip line type thing. Great. How do I get to it from here? The Kraang are shooting. I'm running out of time. They're coming up to the window. I put the crystal in my shirt between my boobs, I pull off my jacket and take a deep breath. I jump aiming for the rope.

As I fall I try to land on it on my stomach. I hit the rope and get the wind knocked out of me. As I try to gasp for breath I pull my jacket over the rope and use it to slide down to the turtles. I'm being shot at from above. All I can do is hope they miss, but they don't. I get hit in the leg and I scream. I almost can't hold on to the jacket anymore. The pain is so immense I grit my teeth. Once I'm close enough I let go of the jacket and fall onto the roof top. Something breaks my fall, but I don't care I just want the pain to stop.

"I got her." I hear. Then someone is carrying me. Running. I open my eyes. I see a blue mask.

"Mmmmmm. My leg." I groan.

"It'll be ok. We got what we came for. There's no way the Kraang will catch up."

* * *

><p>After a while of running, we finally stop. Leonardo sets me down gently on a rooftop.<p>

"I think we're far enough away." Raphael says.

"Ok let me take a look at it." Donatello says clearing everyone else away.

"Is she gunna die Donnie?" Michelangelo asks with fear in his voice.

"No. Her skin is severely burned, and she has deep cuts on her hands, but I think I can patch her up."

"You fixed her fore head pretty well last time. There isn't even a scar." Leonardo added.

Donatello cuts the cloth off around where I got shot. He then cuts off my other pant leg and cuts that in half. He ties it around the cut on my hand really tight with one half. The second half gets tied around my burn really tight making sure to keep a flat area on the actual burn part.

I can't help but moan and groan while he does that. As soon as he's just about done the Kraang shows up.

"How did they find us?" Leonardo asks watching the Kraang get closer.

"That's a good question." Raphael responded.

"Let's move." Leonardo commanded. Donatello picked me up gently and we took off again.

Every corner we turned every rooftop we jumped to the Kraang were there. Some how they knew exactly where we were going even if we were able to lose them.

"Guys this isn't working. And I'm starting to get tired." Donatello yelled to his brothers. "There's gotta be a reason they find us every time."

"Well then let's find out how." Leonardo said stopping and turning toward the Kraang approaching again. "Donnie you protect Kira. We'll take down the Kraang."

Donnie nodded. I curled closer to Donatello still in too much pain to describe.

"I'm sorry I can't fight." I said to him.

"It's ok. You've proved enough to us. I trust you. And we'll keep you safe." He said keeping an eye out for any Kraang trying to get closer.


	16. Chapter 16

I watch the others fight while Donatello tries to fend off any Kraang that gets past the others. He's still carrying me so he can't use his hands. The Kraang start to dwindle to just a few fighting.

"Donatello, we should try to escape before more of them come." I tell him.

"I don't think that'll help. The Kraang have never been able to keep up with us like this. Some how they're tracking us."

"What? How?" I ask wincing at the pain still shooting through my leg.

"If I can get a hold of their tracking device I'll know."

"You can put me down. It'll be ok, I can protect my self." I tell him.

He nodded and set me down gently in a corner so I won't be attacked from behind. I pulled out my kamas. I watched him go into battle. There were so few I didn't have to worry. The turtles came back to me after all the Kraang were defeated.

"How's your leg?" Raphael asked.

"It hurts."

"I bet! That looked really bad!" Michelangelo said.

"Mikey!" Raphael yelled elbowing him.

"Ow!" He whined.

"You guys! I found something!" Donatello yelled waving something in his hand. "This is exactly what I was looking for. A GPS locating device. It's showing the Kraang every where we go. I knew there had to be a way they kept finding us! Now, how did they put a tracker on us? Every one check your shells. Make sure there's nothing stuck to you. Kira I'll check you since you're more likely to be the one being tracked."

I nodded. I checked my clothing and found nothing he then checked my skin looking for incisions on my skin where it might have been placed. As he was looking, more Kraang showed up. And...and foot ninja?

"I got em." Raphael said as he jumped into battle.

"Ah! I think I found it!" Donatello yelled grabbing a knife and slicing a spot on the back of my shoulder. I groaned in pain while he digs in the cut looking for who knows what.

After a minute he finally picks something out. "Got it!"

"Great, let's get the hell out of here!" Leonardo yelled throwing a smoke bomb.

* * *

><p>We were finally out of their reach and into the sewers. Donatello set me down once again to patch my shoulder up where he cut me. There wasn't time to do it before. He stitches it together with a needle. I wince every time.<p>

"Everything will be ok now." Raphael tells me. "We'll protect you."

The tunnel is dark but I can still make out some features. "Thanks." I say trying to walk on my own. I groan in more pain.

"Stop. There's no reason for you to torture yourself." Raphael said to me picking me up.

"I guess." I said feeling ashamed that I'm so weak.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. I've been kinda busy over the last couple days. no worries I have off on sunday hoping to write a looong chapter =) and don't worry about the romance part its coming! I just hate stories that just jump into the romance without any real story line, so that's why I write my own! thanks for reading!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I fell asleep sometime between getting in the sewers and back to the lair. Well it was more of blacking out. When I woke up I was in Raphael's bed again. I noticed his pet turtle on a table across the room. A turtle with a pet turtle? I try to get up, but hiss in pain as I fall back onto the bed. Ugh I forgot about that. I lay there for a while trying not to think about the screaming pain in my leg. After laying there for a while Raphael finally came to check on me. I looked at him.

"Hey, how's your leg?" He asked.

"It hurts like a bitch."

He frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"Raphael, you helped. I would have been killed if it weren't for you. Plus we managed to mess up the Kraang's base and steal the power source back."

"Heh, thanks. You hungry?" He asked.

I nodded. He carefully picked me up out of his bed and brought me to the kitchen. He set me down on one of the stools. Leonardo came in with some crutches and Michelangelo gave me a plate of scrambled eggs and pizza.

"How's your leg feel?" Leonardo asked.

"Not much better." I replied digging into my odd meal.

"Guys come quick!" Donatello yelled from his lab. "I found something you'll never believe!" He poked his head out of the lab door.

"Ok ok were comin." Raphael replied helping me off the chair and into the crutches. I hobbled into the room and he hurried us over to his computer. He brought up a few screens that had pictures of a woman on it.

"Looks kinda like Kira." Michelangelo said.

"It does. Uh Donnie what are we looking at?" Leonardo asked.

"That! That's my mom!" April yelled from behind.

"What? Kira isn't your mom." Michelangelo said.

"Stop being stupid." Raphael said smacking him.

"Stop talking and let me explain!" Donatello screamed over everyone. "This is Aprils mom. The Kraang took her and experimented on her. They used her DNA to try to make the mutagen work the way they intended it to, but there's something still missing. It looks like they tried to recreate April with her DNA, but it failed. None of the creations they made had the special connection April has with the universe. So instead of continuing their research on creating a new April, they decided to weaponize their creations. I think they thought maybe if they made a girl that looked enough like April's mom they could trick April into coming with her, then if anyone got in their way she would be able to take them down without losing April."

"What exactly does that mean?" Raphael said frustrated.

"It means, Kira is a clone of April's mother, and the Kraang implanted certain memories in her brain to create the perfect fighter that would also blend in with the world."

"You're making this up right?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uhh..." Donatello looked away.

"So like if she is a clone why is her hair a different color than April's mom?" Michelangelo asked noting that I have dark brown hair and she is a blond.

"Not really sure, but I'm assuming it has something to do with the experiments."

"This...can't...be." April said distancing herself from everyone.

"No! There's no way I'm some clone! You all told me I was just a human that was kidnapped by the Kraang! Now you're trying to tell me I'm not even human?" I asked. I'm so frustrated. What the hell is wrong with the world? I don't even know what to believe anymore. What to think...

"Kira you're still human. You just were copied from someone else." Donatello explained.

"From _MY_ mother!" April yelled fully freaking out.

"So I really am born from the Kraang." I mumble in disappointment.

"Alright that's enough! Kira you're not just some Kraang creature! You have your own thoughts and emotions. And you! There are a lot worse things going on right now than Kira being a clone of your mother." Raphael finally exploded hearing the bitching going on between the two girls.

"I guess you're right. It's just super weird. And makes me even more worried about my mother." April says feeling down.

I frown. "I just feel like an imposter."

"Cheer up Kira, I'll let you have my last slice of pizza." Michelangelo offered.

"Thanks, but I've lost my appetite."

"Doesn't matter how you got here. You're not an imposter. You're your own person, not a copy. And you're not a Kraang. You make your own decisions, and you decided to be on our side. That's all that matters to me." Raphael said to me.

"You don't think its weird I'm a clone?" I asked.

"Sure its weird, you don't think its weird I'm a talking mutant turtle? Life is weird. But were friends and that's all that matters."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Raphael."

"I guess we're all in this together." April said.

"Yeah, we are." I said as I smiled at my new family.

* * *

><p>jkldaihe<p>

Sorry it took so long to update, sunday didn't turn out the way I hoped. I hoped you liked it though! thanks for all your reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next couple weeks I just sat around doing nothing. I had to let my wounds heal. Sometimes I would watch the boys practice their martial arts and talk with Master Splinter, but mostly I ended up watching T.V. I started getting stir crazy and annoyed with how boring everything was since I couldn't walk much.

I woke up late today. Well I've been waking up late like everyday since there's nothing to do. When I got up the boys had just finished training and were about to go up to the surface.

"Good morning Kira!" Mikey said to me cheery.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Mmm you seem upset, you hungry or something?" He asked.

"Naw, I'm just feeling kinda low. I've been stuck down here forever and I'm just sooo boorredd." I sigh. "I just wanna do something fun."

"Something fun huh?" Raph asked from behind me.

"Yeah I'm going crazy! I need to do something!"

"I have an idea." He said.

"You do?" I asked with an eye brow raised.

He nodded. "Just cause you can't walk doesn't mean you can't go out."

"Huh?"

He smirked. "Get on my back and hold on tight."

"You serious?" I asked.

"You wanna sit around here all day or do you wanna get out?" He asked frustrated.

"Alright." I laughed.

"Hey! You guys comin or not?" Mikey yelled from the entrance.

Raph smirked at me and bent down for me to get on his back. I just laughed and climbed on.

We made our way through the sewers to the manhole we usually leave from.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy? I asked.

"Hah! You, heavy? You're like 5 pounds."

"Yeah right. I do not weigh 5 pounds."

"Well you are definitely not heavy."

"Heh thanks."

We got to the rooftops and the boys decided to play a game of hide and seek, except a lot more rough. Raph took me to an area under a billboard. There was a small shack used for keeping electrical equipment that we broke into and hid in. The rules were a little different than regular hide and seek. If you get found you're out, but if you take the seeker down without being seen you win, at least against the seeker. Raph and I watched and waited.

"So..mmm thanks for taking me out. I mean like out of the sewers. I just was getting so annoyed being down there all day, not doing anything. How does Master Splinter do it?"

"Heh that's a good question, I spent 15 years down there. He wouldn't let us leave until we were ready. So I know how terrible it feels to be locked up all day everyday."

"15 years? Wow...I'm sorry I have no reason to complain!"

"Hahah it can get really boring really fast." I laughed at him. "Wait. Did you hear that?" He whispered.

I peaked out the window. "It's Leo." I whispered.

He put me back on his back and quietly opened the door. He snuck up on Leo hiding in the shadows. He lunged at him just as Leo turned around. Leo fell to the ground with us on top of him.

"Got ya Lamenardo." He said pulling himself off Leo.

"Lamenardo? Ooo so creative." Leo said dusting himself off.

"Haha that's ok Leo I'll take Raph down for you." I said as I started wiggling on his back trying to push him down or knock him off balance.

"If I fall you're going down too you know."

"Hehe that's ok, it just proves I can take you down!" I joked

"In dreams maybe." He laughed.

"Alright stop flirting and help me find Donnie and Mikey."

"F-flirting...?" I asked surprised.

"Tsch, were not flirting. Only Donnie does something that stupid. Plus we don't have to help you. You're on your own." He smirked.

"Heh yeah." I said a little uneasy.

As Leo looked for the other two Raph just tagged along behind him not really looking, me still hanging on his back. Leo saw something move on the other side of a building.

"There." He said hurrying over to the spot. Once he got there a bunch of garbage fell on him.

"Haha! I knew that would work!" Donnie yelled from a nearby building.

"Nice Lamenardo still can't win."

"Stop calling me that!" Leo yelled.

"Hahahaha Lamenardo!" Mikey laughed from a few buildings down.

"Mikey, you're suppose to be hiding!" Leo yelled at him.

"Oooppss." He said making his way over to us. "Sorry guys I forgot what we were doing. I found some pizza and then kept looking for more. I guess I was just too hungry to concentrate."

"Hahaha Mikey when aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"It's starting to get late. We should head back." Leo said.

We all agreed and headed home.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. sorry I haven't written in a while. 2 people at my work are on vacation so ive been working allllooottt haha so hopefully I can write more often by November. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! Love hearing your thoughts!<p> 


End file.
